


Pull you back

by Hill_Was_My_First_Name



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Drug Use, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hill_Was_My_First_Name/pseuds/Hill_Was_My_First_Name
Summary: The 'easy way out' is about to get a lot harder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by 'the sweet taste of freedom' by thecutestone! ( I hope you don't mind, I can take it down if you do! )
> 
> Also, this begins with super heavy suicide themes so please don't read if that kind of thing gets to you.

I looked down at the bottle in my hands.

_NUMB_

I began to relax, twisting it around in my grip. I turned the bottle over, letting out a soft dry chuckle. Of course there's no dosage information. No neatly ordered ingredient list or warnings. ' _There's enough medication in this bottle to seriously harm an adult looking for a way out of this stuffy little hellhole of a bathroom_ '.

Or at least I hoped so.

I'd checked the door. Padlocks on the inside. I looked for a window in this bathroom. Apartment bathrooms never have windows. I even asked the fucker right to his face to let me go. 

Pfft.

I grabbed the other bottle. Mix and match, let's not do this half assed. I looked down into the sink, mystery liquid in either hand. I could hear the hum of the shitty fluorescent light. The sink, the cloying warmth, the stink of all these plants, both alive and dead.

_"...Are you all right in there?"_

I choked off a hearty laugh just before it escaped my lips. What is with this asshole? I didn't feel like answering him, and I wasn't planning on waiting around for any consequences.

I let myself indulge in a wry smile. _I'm crazier than you_.

I slammed back the first bottle like a shotglass. Ugh....heh.... easy. My lips and throat were already tingling as I drank the contents of the second bottle. I began to become less aware of my arms and legs, but I held myself steady. 

My stomach began to burn in protest. I fought to keep it down with every last bit of strength I had. I stared into my own bloodshot sunken eyes in the small mirror. This is my last task.

And for once... I'm winning.

I slipped to the floor and heard him slamming on the door. A million miles away. Go ahead, try and catch me now...

 

* * *

 

For a while I felt as though I was falling... but I couldn't tell which way was up. Where was I even falling...?

All my fear was gone. And the pain...

I opened my eyes and saw... silence. Grey.

I looked down at my feet, submerged in colourless water. It didn't feel wet or cold. All I felt was the gentle tug of the current.

It was pleasant. I began to forget about everything behind me. It was just a dream. I stepped forward, into the pull.

The water grew deeper as I accepted it. I wanted to lie down. Weightless...

 

Something...

 

My eyes shot open. Fear... 

 

The water... I was horrified to see the water's surface being stained by the same inky black fear that was creeping into myself. No! Why-

_"I thought I'd find you here..."_

I turned to see him. 

The water wasn't safe any more. The terror was so pure, all my other feelings had left me and just this fear remained. 

Barely human, shifting darkness and cold blue pools dripping, bursting from the top of his head like dead trees. I tried to fall backward, run away, swim... 

 

But the current was his now. He drew me to him. I had no voice.

His arms pulled me into him.

_"I won't let you drift from me."_

 

* * *

 

 

I gasped and took in an unwelcome ragged breath. Air and light were like sandpaper.

No... no....

My focus returned to reveal him straddling my limp body on the cold floor of his bathroom.

Everything felt wrong. My body felt wrong. The river...

I'm not supposed to be here!

A cracked sob came from my body that now felt like a dead shell. The warm tears running down my face felt like someone else's.

He ran his hand over them.

 

_"If you leave me, I'll pull you back."_

 


End file.
